Borderlands 2: Retelling
by Dovahkiin795
Summary: Seven Vault Hunters try to seek revenge on Handsome Jack for almost killing them in order so they won't get to the newly discovered Vault before he can. With a their goal set and the meeting of new allies, they will try to knock the man down from his throne in Hyperion.
1. Chapter 1

It's surprising how fast things can become chaotic under a short amount of time. One moment you're sitting in a Hyperion hypertrain, waiting patiently for it to reach its destination so you can start the job you were hired for. Only to be then suddenly shot at by yellow blocky robots that are trying to kill you. But that's just a typical day on the planet known as Pandora. You should expect the unexpected here.

One of the yellow robots raises its metal hand to try and take a swing at its enemy. "Handsome Jack says 'It's nothing personal'." It said in a deep monotone voice. The enemy dodges the attack and replies in a young female's voice. "I'm sure he says it so much he probably has it trade marked." The woman aims her assault rifle and pulls the trigger. Putting more holes into the machine than swiss cheese. It fell to the ground in a heap. Sparks flying and some kind of blue liquid leaking out and spreading all over the floor.

Raven reloads her gun and turns around to see how the others are doing. A little further down the train-car is a man that stands at the height of 5 feet and 9 inches. The man holds up a large rocket launcher, aims, and fires. The rocket soars by another woman and hits a small cluster of incoming robots. This man's name is Axton. Axton has a slender body with a build that shows he's no pushover. With brown hair, green eyes, and looks fairly young. Most likely around in his mid-twenties. He's wearing a brown shirt with a off-center zipper and a skull stitched on the left sleeve, green pants, and boots with metal reinforcements. Being worn around his neck seems to a ring and a band of some kind. Raven finds the man to be kinda handsome.

The other female in the car with them is a interesting one to say the least. While her general appearance isn't what makes her interesting despite looking drop-dead beautiful with her pale skin, blue painted lips, short blue hair, and looking to be in her late twenties. Though it's very hard to tell as she just has that natural youth to her. No. What truly made her interesting is the fact she's one of the legendary six Sirens in the universe. A true rare sight for the eyes, so rare in fact you could go through your whole life never meeting one. Her outfit is nothing special but suits the woman very much. It being a mostly yellow shirt with some grey mesh at the sides and with one long sleeve that covers the entire right arm and a glove being worn over the right hand. Except for the left arm and hand, which are completely exposed for anyone to see the famous blue tattoos. Finally there's the dark blue pants and the grey and yellow shoes. Her name is Maya.

Maya uses her Siren powers to lift up a robot that was charging at her. Encasing the machine in a orb of blue and purple energy. Waving her tattooed arm to the left. The robot was sent flying in the same direction and crashing through the wall. Creating a massive hole in the side of the train-car. Jumping in through said hole is a short, stocky man who stands around the height of 5 feet and 4 inches and looks like he might be in his thirties. With both his hair and beard being a very dark-blue color. The outfit he wears comprises of a orange T-shirt with a white shirt being worn underneath it, dark pants being held up by a belt that has a buckle with a skull an crossbones on it, and brown shoes.

From his inventory he pulls out two assault rifles and is surprisingly able to hold one in each hand and fire them at the same time with no issue. Mowing down a hoard of the yellow machines with a huge smile on his face. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs. He gets so caught up in the moment he points upward to the ceiling, still firing his weapons. This is Salvador.

Everyone's in the train-car except for one other person. Now Raven has trouble describing this person when first meeting them as they're a strange individual. For one they wear a outfit that does a good job of hiding their gender. Making it difficult for anyone to guess if they're either male or female. The clothes they wear is a black and white full body suit with grey padding that acted as armor and a red zero on the left side on their chest. Protecting their whole head and concealing their entire face at the same time is a helmet with a large black visor. A bit earlier all four of them discovered the person emotes with red holographic emojis. A interesting way to let people know what you're thinking or feeling.

However the most surprising thing about them is the fact they only have four fingers on both hands. A fact that had the young woman stunned when seeing it. So it's safe to say they're not human. Lastly is their voice. When they spoke for the first time minutes ago, to let the others know why they're here and what their name is. Which is Zero by the way. They spoke in a whispery-like voice. Again making it difficult to tell if they're male or female. As the helmet could be changing their voice to disguise it. But in the end she decided to use the he/him pronouns and hopes he corrects her in the future. As to where he is right now? Raven can only assume he's fighting somewhere else on the train.

In truth, Raven wished she got to know them a bit better before shit hit the fan. All she really knew about them is their names and why they're here on the planet. Axton came here for personal glory. Pandora is rich with far more dangerous outlaws for him to hunt down and lost treasure for him to find. Either one of these will give him the glory he seeks.

Maya came here for answers. Wanting to learn more about Sirens and why she was born as one and if she can discover where they came from originally. Maybe then she can get somewhat closure in her life and further increase her powers.

Salvador is here just for the hell of it. Saying it'll be fun and that it'll no doubt have them coming across more bandits for him to kill. As being a native to Pandora, he has a bit of a hatred towards the many clans. Also finding it easier to kill them without feeling guilty.

Zero is here simply searching for a real challenge. No one or even thing has given him one in such a long time. He hopes by being here he'll finally get it.

Now for why Raven's here? That'll have to wait for later, as of right now it's the young woman's turn for her appearance to be described. She's wearing the standard infantry silver colored armor all the foot soldiers are issued in the Atlas military. It's strange for someone to be wearing the armor as the Atlas Corporation went under five years ago. Causing its military force to completely dissolve. How she came into possession of the armor is something personal to her. But she plans on telling her new allies if they were to ask. Raven has made some personal changes to the gear. For starters she painted the silver metal shoulder guards and metal leg guards a purple color. But kept the armor that protects the entire torso its silver color. Though she painted a few images on the front. A black bird with sharp red eyes, wings spread out and deadly looking talons ready to grab its next prey. And the words 'Daddy's girl' written in pink. And lastly when it comes to the armor is the silver Lance-man helmet she's wearing. Raven made no changes to the protective head gear other than replacing the two red eye lenses with purple ones.

All infantry men and women are issued a pair of red military trousers with the armor but she replaced them with purple trousers that are being held up by a black belt. Attached to the belt are a pair of silver orbs that are the size of ping pong balls. Both orbs have one thick color line going down middle, making a complete circle. One blood-red and the other a light-blue. Worn over her hands are a pair of silver gloves that stop halfway up the forearms and as for footwear. She wears a pair of silver calf length combat boots. Strapped to her right thigh is sheath combat knife.

Her appearance under the armor hasn't really changed since leaving home. Her fair white skin is still smooth and lacking scars, the black lipstick painting her lips hasn't smeared, the bob cut style she chose for her black hair with some bangs going over the left eye is still well kept, and she still has both of her lively green eyes. And while it can't be seen to do the gender neutral look of the Lance-man armor. Raven has a slender figure with curves in the right places and standing at 5 feet and 9 inches in height and is nineteen years old.

The gun she's currently using, the very one she used to kill the robot earlier. Is a S&S automatic assault rifle painted in their trademark yellow and black color. The very last gift Raven got from her dad before leaving home. A gift she cherishes deeply.

As the last of the robots fell, all four of them meet up in the middle to talk. "I get the feeling Jack doesn't really want us to reach the Vault." Stated Axton. The Vault, an alien cache that can have anything in them. Everyone seeks the Vaults for their selfish desires. The five Vault Hunters were hired by the CEO of Hyperion Handsome Jack to help locate it for him for a massive reward. But in reality it was all a lie.

Salvador lets out a dry snort. "What was your first clue amigo?" Maya then adds to the conversation. "Regardless. He wants us dead and that's more than enough for me to kill him on with my brain." Raven glances at the Siren and asks in curiosity. "Can you really do that?"

The bluenette shrugs her shoulders. "Don't know, I hope. Be a cool way to destroy my enemies." Reloading his gun, the former soldier says. "Well today might be day we all find out. No doubt Jack is hold up at the front of the train. We can expect heavy resistance from more of his tin cans and maybe even the train staff."

Hearing that got the shorter man to grin. "Good. While I accepted this job from him, I got some personal beef with the Handsome Jackass." Using this brief moment of peace. The remaining three reload all of their weapons. They all look at each other and nod, bolting down the train towards the front.

The five Vault Hunters battle their through both robots and Hyperion staff members. Mowing them down with ease, with the only real challenge was the tight quarters the train provided. Save for Zero that is, he had more freedom while on the roof.

When eventually reaching the very front car. Axton and Maya place themselves to either side of the door, Sal in the middle, Raven off to his left, and Zero finally showing up by falling through a hatch in the ceiling. Holding his sword in one hand. Now everyone together, the soldier kicks the door open. And right now they all wish he hadn't.

"It's cute ya'll think you're the heroes of this little adventure. But you're not." Said a dummy of Handsome Jack sitting on a chair with a bomb strapped to its chest. Surrounding it are piles upon piles of more bombs. "Welcome to Pandora kiddos." The last thing any of them saw and heard was the explosion.


	2. Chapter 2

'Vault Hunters are the best of the best'. Was a famous quote said by everyone in the six galaxies. 'They can't be killed nor do they show fear'. Was another quote they would say a lot. It's not surprising why people think this as it's somewhat true. But Vault Hunters are not immortal or invincible. They can die like everything else in the universe. Handsome Jack as proven that by luring in dozens of Vault Hunters and having them be killed in his traps. No doubt their final moments they felt the fear gripping at them from within.

The new batch of Vault Hunters he hired would be no different. Springing his trap into action by sending in waves of Loaders, they did what the other groups have done in the past and fought back. However this new group actually made it to the front of the train where the other groups fail to escape the train car they were trapped and then killed in.

A bit surprised by their skill but not worried in the slightest. Jack had a bigger surprise waiting for them. Through a hidden camera from within the room where the bombs and the Jack dummy are. He saw as the door was kicked open and then the shocked expressions on their faces, well the few faces he could see. Pressing a button on his expensive gold color CEO chair. The dummy plays a recording and the bombs' timer activate.

Seconds later the feed ends when the camera was destroyed by the explosion. Glad that the new batch had been dealt with, the CEO started scouting for new Vault Hunters to lure in and kill. However what Jack didn't know that these new Vault Hunters will be the bane of his existence.

* * *

Lying just several feet from the burning wreckage of the Hyperion train. Raven begins to stir from her unconscious state. "Whmmm. Wh-what happened?" She asked to no one, voice barley a whisper. With the little strength she has left, she very carefully rolls herself onto her stomach. Pain quickly shoots right up into the gut and spreads to the other parts of the body. Causing her to harshly hiss between her teeth. 'Damn it.' The woman cursed in her head. Speaking of her head. It's throbbing hard like mad. "Great - more dead Vault Hunters. Handsome Jack's been busy." Moaned a very familiar voice, a voice Raven hasn't heard in years. Opening her eyes, the first thing she sees is a blurry yellow box. Blinking them to clear up her vision.

Standing on its one wheel about a few feet away is a Claptrap unit digging into the snow with a shovel. "Can't be. They're all dead." She mumbled. Apparently the robot heard it as it looks right at her with its one blue eye. It then looks up behind her. "Wait a minute - you guys aren't dead! YES! Now I can get off this glacier! Claptrap, your metaphorical ship has finally come in!" The small robot did a little dance. When stopping the celebration, it faces her. "Allow me to introduce myself - I am a CL4P-TP steward bot, but my friends call me Claptrap! Or they would, if any of them were still alive. Or had existed in the first place!"

The nineteen year old mostly tuned him out to ease her headache. But what he said about you guys not being dead caught her attention. Meaning the others survived the train explosion as well. Weakly getting up onto her feet. Raven looks around the area and she can safely say they're no longer in the desert.

All around is nothing but snow, snowy winds, and ice. The cold wind is nipping at her face, creating a bit of a stinging sensation. A sensation the black haired woman found to be very odd. 'Wait a minute. I shouldn't be able to feel the stinging if I'm wearing my...' It then clicked to her that she's not wearing her Lance-man helmet. Panicking, she starts looking around for it. The feeling vanishes quickly when spotting it slightly buried in the snow several feet away. Trying to walk over to it, her right leg wobbles and gives out on her. Causing her to fall back into the white powder with a grunt. "Let me get that for you." Claptrap said as he rolls on over to the piece of armor.

He picks it up and brushes the snow off of it. He then rolls back over to her and holds out the helmet. Kindly smiling, she gets up onto one knee and takes it into her gloved hands and says. "Thank you." Standing back up onto two feet and looking down at the helmet. Raven turns it around to see every angle. To her surprise it has no damage on it, not even the most tiniest scratch. Putting it back on, all the features built into it come online. Like the night-vision, 2x and 5x zoom-in, and ammo counter.

"Auggg! Did someone get the number of that car that hit me?" Groaned the familiar Truxican accented voice of Salvador. The young adult turns around and sees the three men getting up from the snow and then dusting themselves off. Again to her surprise they suffered no major injures from the explosion or the crash just like her helmet. Though she still has to ask the question. "Are you guys ok?" Concern was obvious in her tone. "More or less." Said Axton. Massaging a certain part on his back.

While all of this was happening, Claptrap was about to gain all four of their attention. But something in the corner of his single eye stopped him. Turning to what it might be, he sees a pile of snow moving. Excited at the possible chance of another living Vault Hunter. The Hyperion robot rolls on over to them. "Looks like there's even more of you. Hello traveler!" Just as there was only five feet between him and the moving pile.

Said pile exploded when a tall figure suddenly stands up at full height. The robot looks up and is staring at a masked man with one visible eye, a scowling eye. "Ahhh! A psycho! Run away!" Claptrap throws his arms into the air and flees.

The mention of a psycho had everyone on high alert. With speed so fast you could get whiplash. Raven and the others turn to face the threat. Now the nineteen year old has never seen a psycho that wasn't from pictures taken by people who were brave enough, or stupid enough to get close to one to take the picture. But as a kid and even as a teenager she always found them scary looking. Tattoos all over their exposed torsos along with blood stains from some poor victim, deadly looking buzz-axes, insane rambling, and their iconic white masks with blue LED eyes and brown stitching that vaguely makes the Vault symbol. They rightfully earned the name psycho.

But this one standing not too far from them barely looks like the ones from the pictures. He's tall, taller than all of them. He's also wearing no shirt other than a brown harness, exposing his buff body. His right arm is almost entirely wrapped up in white bandages and over the forearm of his left arm is metal plating with rivets. The only clothing he is wearing are orange pants and shoes. The mask he's wearing is completely custom made. White with an orange painted Vault symbol, the right eye hole is covered by a patch, and a filter used for gas masks and a tube feeding to the mouth. Being held in his right hand is a buzz-axe that's even more deadly looking than the ones his smaller counterparts wield.

Raven unslings her rifle and aims it at the crazed man. Pulling the trigger, but instead of bullets coming out of the gun, there's a repeated clicking sound. "What the hell?" The woman fires it again but it continued to make the same sound. 'Shit! Not now!' While she tries to fix her gun.

The other three Vault Hunters get ready to fight. Sal and Axton reach for their inventories to grab their guns. However they ended up grabbing nothing. "My beautiful guns! They're gone!" Exclaimed the Gunzerker. "Mine to!" The Commando also exclaimed.

Zero pulls out his sword, "Arm yourselves somehow my allies/ This one right here/ Looks like to be a challenge." Following the advise the Pandora native holds up his fists and Axton grabs a tomahawk that was strapped to the small of his back. Since she can't use her S&S automatic rifle.

Raven slings the gun onto her back and un-sheaths her combat knife. The Psycho stares at them with his one eye, just standing there not doing anything. It's actually creating a very thick tense feeling. Though before anyone of them could make the first move. "Wait! Wait!" Maya suddenly appears out of nowhere and stands in front of the masked man. "Don't shoot guys!"

Everyone was taken aback by the Siren's actions. "Maya! There's a psycho standing right behind you!" Raven points to the man with her knife. The bluenette glances at him for a quick sec and then back to her allies. "I know! But he's different... not like the others. Look let me explain everything."

For the next few minutes the woman explains the story of how they met. When it came to its conclusion, "So he's an alley/ Well then/ Welcome to the team." Said Zero, sheathing his sword. Axton puts his tomahawk back in its strap and says, "As long as he doesn't eat us for lunch. He's ok in my book."

"Welcome amigo! This'll be new for me as I usually kill psychos." Said Salvador with no care in the world. While it can't be seen the nineteen year old is making a face underneath the helmet that matches her dry tone. "Probably not the best thing to say in front of him, Sal." The Gunzerker shrugs his shoulders and asks the new member of the group what his name is.

Tilting his head to the side, he raises his hand that's holding the buzz-axe in the air and shouts. "I'M THE CONDUCTOR OF THE POOP TRAIN!" Everyone save for the Siren look at each other with a face and then back to him. "No big guy. Your name." Maya said to him in soft voice. Gesturing to herself, "My name is Maya," She then gestures to the others and listed off their names. Finally pointing to him. "What's your name?"

For long several seconds he didn't say anything. His one eye starts twitching erratically and his breathing picks up in speed. Heavy and loud enough for all of them to hear. He then clenches his head with his free hand, "Hghggnnn! Ahhh!" He screamed almost like he was in pain.

The others are not sure if the Psycho is going to attack or not. So they don't pull out their weapons, but they do have their hands hovering over them just in case. The Siren was the only who didn't prepare herself for any kind of attack. 'I know he won't hurt me. I can see something in his eye. Something... Human, at least what's left of it.'

"Krghggh! KRIEG! HAHAHAHAHAHA! KRIEG IS WHAT THIS MEATSUIT GOES BY!" The newly named Krieg shouted to the skies. Though it seemed like telling them his name was a huge strain on him. His arms go limp and he huffs and puffs loudly. "Well. We now know his name." Said Raven.

Just then Claptrap comes back from wherever he was hiding moments ago. "So he's an alley? Awesome! So that makes six Vault Hunters!" The robot does his little dance again. Which makes Raven smile from underneath the helmet. However it is soon replaced with a serious frown, remembering where they are. "We need to get out of this blizzard and soon."

The moment she mentioned the cold climate. Maya, Salvador, and Axton wrap their arms around themselves to keep warm. Raven, Zero, and surprisingly even Krieg are completely fine. "I agree. You Humans don't function well in below zero temp. So follow me and I shall-"

"Hello!? Is anyone out there!?" A sudden voice shouted in the distance, cutting off the robot's sentence. They all turned in the direction where it came from. About a hundred feet in the distance, obscured by the snowy winds is the silhouette of a figure. "Hello!?" The figure shouted again, revealing them to be a female. "Was there someone else on the train with us?" Asked Axton.

"Possibly, I mean our Psycho friend here was a stowaway so who's to say there couldn't be more." Said the bird named female. After a bit the silhouette steps out of the winds and can be seen more clearly.

A female with red hair tied into two pig-tails wearing a grey sleeveless hoodie, a red top with a white skull underneath, goggles with yellow tinted lenses, a red skirt, white and black stripped leggings, and sneakers. Her entire left arm is robotic. "Hey! Over here!" Maya shouted, waving her arms.

The woman heard the voice and looks in their direction. Eyes widening in joy at seeing more people. The red head speed walks over to them. Stopping at least a few feet in front of them. "Oh thank god! I thought I was the only survivor." She said in relief. With her now standing in front of the group, they all can see how young she really is. Possibly the same age as Raven or just a bit younger. "What's your name?" One of them asked.

Answering the question, "My name is Gaige. Who are you guys?" They each tell her their names save for Krieg, Maya had to tell the red head his name. They then tell her that they're Vault Hunters. Causing the eighteen year old's eyes to widen and sparkle. A huge smile on her face, "Oh my god! I'm in the presence of actual Vault Hunters?! My dad will be so jealous!"

"Gaige. Where were you on the train and why were you on it?" The Commando asked the newest member of their group. The young adult's excitement leaves her, she tilts her head downward a little to look at the snow. "I... rather not talk about it. At least right now."

"Agreed. She can talk about her shady or tragic backstory when we get to shelter." Claptrap joined the conversation. At the sight of the yellow machine. The red head gets in front of him and kneels down. "No way! A still working Claptrap unit? I thought every single one was destroyed." Grabbing the robot, she starts examining him. "A little outdated and has some external damage. But nothing too bad. Hmmm."

Rolling back, he says. "I like a lady checking me out any time of the day, but we REALLY should head inside my place to warm up." Agreeing with the machine, the seven Vault Hunters follow him further into the icy wasteland.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few minutes the large group comprising of mostly Humans and a Zero. Follow their robotic guide through the icy wasteland. "Man, this is great! Now that I've met seven mighty Vault Hunters, I can finally join the resistance in Sanctuary, take vengeance against Jack for killing my product line, and repair my central processor so I stop thinking out loud! I wonder what it's like to have a belly button." Claptrap wondered the last part of his exposition to himself.

Looking over his shoulder, Salvador asks Gaige, "You think you can fix his... whatever he said so he can keep nonsense like that to himself?" Much to his dismay she shakes her head no, "I never met a Claptrap in person before till meeting this one. I would need the blueprints, parts, and the right tools. Which no doubt won't be easy to obtain as Hyperion stopped making the repair kits when they ended the product line."

"Makes you wonder what did Jack do to have every single one killed. The annoying robots were sold throughout the entire six galaxies and as much as they didn't want them. All the major corporations bought at least a few thousand to help out with mundane tasks." Axton explained to the group. He still remembers when he and his squad returned from a mission and entered into their barracks. Only to find The Claptrap unit assigned to keep the place orderly and clean dead on the floor.

Raven mutters, "Whatever he did. It clearly worked, they're all gone." Underneath the Lance-man helmet, the eighteen year old's face is crestfallen. "Except for this one." Maya added to the conversation and then says. "I'm curious how he survived."

Before any of them could ask the robot the question. The blue image of a young woman suddenly appears right in front of them, causing the large group to stop dead in their tracks. The woman smiles kindly, "Don't bother asking, he won't remember. I'll explain everything soon, but know this – you're alive for a reason, and I… am here to help you."

She then disappears, leaving the shocked Vault Hunters alone. None of them could find their voices to comment on what just happened, everyone except for Krieg that is. The Psycho grabs his head and lets out a deep growl. Causing everyone to snap out of it and turn to face him.

"NO! NO! NO! DON'T WANT ANOTHER VOICE! DON'T WANT! DON'T WANT!" Everyone save for Maya took a big step back from him. Ready to defend themselves if he would to attack. "Easy there big guy. We all saw her, you're not alone." The Siren spoke in a soothing tone. He looks at her with his one glaring eye. Seeing the blue haired female's eyes become soft and blue painted lips shift into a small comforting smile. He begins to calm down.

After a long second. "So... is he good?" Asked Axton. Maya glances at the former soldier and answers his question. "Yeah, for the moment. But we should probably find some bandits for him to kill. There's definitely bloodlust building up within him."

Salvador asks how can she tell. "By looking into his eye." This answer only seemed to confuse him. "In some cultures/ The eye is the window to the soul/ One look into it and you know the individual's intentions." Informed Zero.

"Oooooooh," The Gunzerker now understood, "That's something the priest in my hometown would say, or something like that. But I usually ignored her." Just then Claptrap yells at them to gain their attention. They see the Hyperion robot got pretty far and only stopped when noticing they weren't following him anymore. So running over to catch up. The large group resume their trek through the snowy winds.

The blinding snow was becoming annoying to the warriors. It also didn't help that some of them didn't have any kind of protection for the eyes. "I wish the winds would stop so we can see where we are going." Said Gaige, though mainly to herself. As if by some unseen force had heard the red head's plead. Visibility became much more clearer when the snowy winds started to die down. The eighteen year old smiled, "That's much better." With the winds no longer hindering their vision, the seven Vault Hunters see they're now only a few car lengths away from Claptrap's home. A door was built into the ice wall surrounded by junk.

The robot stops and turns around to face the group. "Before we head inside, I have something for all of you." The small compartment all Claptrap's are built with opens up and he digs around inside for something.

After a bit he holds out seven ECHO devices. "Here - take this ECHO communicators that I totally didn't loot from any recent corpses! It has everything Vault Hunters will need to fight against someone like Handsome Jack." Taking one each, they start to familiarize with the gadget. When done, they walk over to the front door.

The outdated machine stands a few feet away from it, "Aaaaaand open!" He exclaimed. The door's scanner scans Claptrap with a blue holographic light. A second later the entrance opens up. "Just a little added security. Gotta keep those Bullymongs at bay, or they'll rip your eyes out!"

Entering inside, all eight of them walk down a long hallway. Raven took notice of a few dead Claptrap units stuck in the walls. She found that to be very creepy. Eventually the hallway ends and the seven warriors find themselves in what they can guess is the living room. Up ahead is lit furnace. Axton, Gaige, and Salvador run up to it to get warm.

While Raven, Maya, Zero, and Krieg take a look around of the place. It's clear the ice made home isn't well kept. In the corners are piles upon piles of junk, dead Human bodies, and dead Claptrap bodies. "Sorry about the mess. Everything Jack kills, he dumps here – bandits, Vault Hunters, Claptrap units…"

"You soundly weirdly ok about it." Maya said to him. "Well that's only because my programmers made this my default tone of voice! I'm actually quite depressed!" When hearing that, Raven couldn't help but feel sorry for the little robot. Depression isn't normal for his kind.

"Now, the creatures around here are dangerous, none more than this Bullymong named Knuckle Dragger – killed everyone I know. Anywho, I keep the odd number of seven pistols in the cabinet over there for emergencies, but in here, we should be pretty safe!" Suddenly in the distance a loud roar can be heard, grabbing everyone's attention.

From the large hole in the ice ceiling, a massive four-armed creature climbs down into the place by the metal chimney. Since the other three Vault Hunters by the furnace were unprepared to be attacked by really anything so soon. The animal was able swat them away with no trouble and grab Claptrap with its lower right arm.

It then climbs up the chimney a bit, when high enough it pulls out Claptrap's eye. "MY EYE! AHHHHHH!" Claptrap screamed out in pain. Having what it came for. The creature drops the robot and leaves the place through the same hole in the ceiling. Running over to her fallen friends, "Are you guys ok?" Raven asked in concern.

Salvador sits up, rubbing his aching head. "Yeah, dumb animal caught me off guard." Axton and Gaige sit up as well, seemingly fine too. Right then a sound of something crashing was heard. They all look to where the sound came from and saw that it was Claptrap tripping over a pipe.

Zero walks over to the yellow machine and helps him stand on his one wheel. "Don't move, come over here Gaige. We need to know the damage." The red head jogs on over and takes a look at where the eye used to be. "Nothing major is broken and the wiring is surprisingly intact. If we get the eye back and find someone who knows their way around a Claptrap. He'll be fine."

"Guns, the guns in the cabinet." He muttered weakly. Maya steps in front of the cabinet he mentioned and opens it. Inside are standard Dahl pistols. Grabbing the firearms, she then gives her allies each one. Next they start looting the place for anything of worth.

After a minute the place has been picked clean of money and ammo. Before any of them could plan the next course of action. The mysterious lady from before shows up again. "Once upon a time, four Vault Hunters changed Pandora forever. But their time has passed – thanks to Handsome Jack. Pandora needs a new heroes. I know that you seven are those heroes." She said with a smile.

Right then it was Axton who took that moment to talk to the lady. "Hey there. They are allowed to correct me on this but, we're far from being heroes. Sure we're not down right evil, but still. We're here to get revenge on Jack and to open the Vault before he does." No one did speak up to correct him.

"Heroes or not. Your quest to take down Jack will still free Pandora from his grasp. No longer will the people feel fear, long abandon settlements will once again have people living in them. Normalcy, or as much normal Pandora can get, will return." Once finishing her sentence, she leaves them alone.

"Apart from the excruciating pain, this is great! I've been waiting for mighty Vault Hunters to help me reach Sanctuary! I will be your wise leader, and you shall be my fearsome minions! Ahahaha!" Claptrap laughed, crashing into a wall in the process. He seemed to ignore the fact Axton was talking to someone other than him or the rest of the Vault Hunters. "Augggh." The Gunzerker groans, "We're gonna be stuck with this toaster for a good while. I can tell."

Gaige puts a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok Sal. Once we reach this Sanctuary, we can split off from him. But for right now, enjoy seeing him crashing into stuff." Right on cue the yellow robot smacks into the poker table where four dead Claptrap units are playing a game. It made the Pandora native snicker.

Eventually Claptrap exits the place by going through a him shaped door. A second later a large metal back door opens to the frozen wasteland outside. Maya peers over to the furnace and sees Krieg cooking a Human foot over the fire. "Come on Krieg! We're heading out!" The Psycho looks at her then back to his meal. With a grunt he throws the thing into the fire and gets up. Walking over to where she and the others are.


End file.
